classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuchou ROCK
Hakuchou ROCK ~Hakuchou no Mizuumi yori~ (白鳥ROCK ～白鳥の湖より～ lit. Swan ROCK ~from Swan Lake~) is the second track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 3 and the Musik featured in Fall in Love and You're Dead. The song is based on one of the themes in Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake suite. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど 優しく この私抱き寄せてくれたのに 一緒にあなたと過ごせない辛い日々なんて 翼があるのに飛べない白鳥みたいなものだわ AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど AH 見えるけれど |-| Romaji= Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo yasashiku kono watashi dakiyosete kureta no ni isshoni anata to sugosenai tsurai hibi nante tsubasa ga aru no ni tobenai hakuchou mitai na mono da wa Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo Ah mieru keredo |-| English (official)= Ah, I can see you right over there, but Even though you tenderly embraced me To think of the painful days I'm unable to spend together with you It is something like a swan that has wings but cannot fly (partial) Full Japanese= AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど 優しく この私抱き寄せてくれたのに 一緒にあなたと過ごせない辛い日々なんて 翼があるのに飛べない白鳥みたいなものだわ AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど このまま もう二度とあなたに会えないのね こんなことならば出会いなどなければよかった 涙が枯れてはてカラダごと消え去ってしまえばいい AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど このまま もう二度とあなたに会えないのね こんなことならば出会いなどなければよかった 涙が枯れてはてカラダごと消え去ってしまえばいい AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど AH すぐそこにあなたが見えるけれど AH 見えるけれど |-| Romaji= Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo yasashiku kono watashi dakiyosete kureta no ni issho ni anata to sugosenai tsurai hibi nante tsubasa ga aru no ni tobenai hakuchou mitai na mono da wa Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo kono mama mou nidoto anata ni aenai no ne konna koto naraba deai nado nakereba yokatta namida ga karete wa karada goto kiesatte shimaeba ii Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo kono mama mou nidoto anata ni aenai no ne konna koto naraba deai nado nakereba yokatta namida ga karete wa karada goto kiesatte shimaeba ii Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo Ah sugu soko ni anata ga mieru keredo Ah mieru keredo |-| English= Ah, even though I can see you right there You kindly hugged me tightly And in the difficult days that I can't spend on your side It's like a swan that despite having wings it cannot fly Ah, even though I can see you right there Ah, even though I can see you right there This way we will not be able to meet again I wish I haven't met you if this would be so Once my tears cease, your body should just disappear Ah, even though I can see you right there Ah, even though I can see you right there This way we will not be able to meet again I wish I haven't met you if this would be so Once my tears cease, your body should just disappear Ah, even though I can see you right there Ah, even though I can see you right there Ah, even though I can see you Story Trivia * The name "Swan ROCK" is a pun on the ballet and the style of the music. * Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Tchaikovsky Musik